bloodgulchrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Wilcox
'''Richard David Wilcox III '''was one of two soldiers sent to Blood Gulch immediately following the complete departure of the Reds and Blues. He arrived shortly after Sargent Meredith and by default was the CO of Blue Team, taking the rank of Colonel while in his mid-thirties. Wilcox fought Meredith alone for around two years before the 3rd Generation arrived in Blood Gulch. The fights became more chaotic and eventually he assigned Campbell to the role of 2nd in command (SIC) and together they established the Squad System for Blue Team, allegedly stealing the idea from Red Team. Backstory Wilcox was born on Earth in unknown circumstances, in the year 2528. His youth is covered in shadows, and at the age of 18, Wilcox immediately joined the military. He was pulled out of basic training and sent to a program shrouded in secrecy. At the age of 22, Wilcox had been participating in projects for various branches of the government, including the Office of Naval Intelligence. After the death of Wilcox's fiancee in battle, he became hazed and extremely violent. The death of several people are on his mind. From 2236 to 2245, Wilcox worked odd jobs as a mercenary, killing whoever. During this time period, Wilcox ended up fathering a child who he quickly abandoned, much to his own regret. He has a picture of her as a baby, which he keeps on him. While away from the canyon after faking his suicide, he ended up checking on the child, who would be about 11 while he was there. He fathered another child with the same woman, who died a week after her birth due to natural causes. Wilcox ended up returning to the military after being hunted down by the Office of Naval Intelligence, which ended up sending him to Blood Gulch. He there resided with Meredith as the first member of the 2nd Generation of Blood Gulch. Brief History While Wilcox's backstory is mysterious and "complicated", his life in Blood Gulch was... well, still complicated. Once Blue Team was starting to settle into the canyon and people were getting to know each other, he befriended Dolly Blaise, who at the time was in a relationship with Wade. Blaise and Wilcox bonded rather quickly, drinking together and getting matching tattoos. Soon enough, Blaise and Wade split due to some strange developments and changes in Wade's character. It wasn't long before Blaise and Wilcox were together. Wilcox had few but interesting adventures in Blood Gulch. He and Blaise sought to have sex in every spot in the canyon, and it's believed they achieved that goal. As the leader of Blue Team, he was the one to give most of the very few orders given. He was present for some peace talks and also for some declarations of total war. He set quite a few bounties for various reasons. He sparred with quite a few, including his own girlfriend, being one of the few in the canyon able to match her. And he also liked to click his tongue. Once the news about the war being fake broke out, Wilcox had little to no trouble understanding the situation, having previously stated that he didn't trust Command at all since he had been in the canyon for years before. He was almost immediately prepared to fight Command. But unfortunately, he had no hand in the battle. Just a few days after the big news broke, Wilcox stepped through the teleporter on Blue Base's rooftop, which had been experiencing serious malfunctions. The teleporter sent him to parts unknown, and time was not passing at the same rate for him as it was for the rest of the universe. Blue Team struggled with Wilcox's absence temporarily, and Campbell stood in as CO while Blaise stood in as SIC. When Wilcox finally returned four days later, he was not the same person mentally. He had a weak memory and struggled with the rest of the canyon. Both him and his friends didn't handle the changes well, and in the end this drove Wilcox to commit suicide, deciding to jump off the top of the canyon. As it would later turn out, Wilcox was alive from the fall and ended up going on a three month-long adventure. He came back on a crashed Pelican and made his way back disguised as Jensen. After messing with the inhabitants at Blood Gulch for a couple of days, Campbell announced his return to the canyon which was messed with mixed reviews. He continued to live in the canyon, with his status in it being somewhat questionable, as he held no position of authority. On August 6th, 2560, at about 6p.m, Wilcox committed suicide on top of Blue Base. After setting off fireworks left over from the 4th of July celebrations, he downed an entire bottle of pills before shooting himself. Trivia * Wilcox brought the tongue click to the canyon, and it is his signature trademark. He will get hostile whenever someone attempts to do it in front of him. * On his first day back from being dead, Wilcox shot someone twice in her special areas. * Wilcox was extremely proficient at hand-to-hand combat, and had never lost a spar in his days at the canyon. Three have ended in ties, two of them being with Blaise and another being with Magnus. * Wilcox never cared much for fighting or peace. * Wilcox was the father to a child, who does not remember him or his existence. * Wilcox, as of 2559, was responsible for the death of 32 people in human colonies around the universe. Category:Characters Category:Blue Team